1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding beds. More particularly, the invention relates to a folding bed with an attached folding bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall beds and similar folding beds, often referred to as Murphy beds, have been in use for many years. Folding beds are moveable between a substantially vertical storage position to a substantially horizontal position, and visa versa. When in the lowered position, a folding bed may appear to be similar to a normal bed, sometimes with a headboard such as the retractable headboard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,932 to Bue, and assigned to SICO, Inc. When in the raised position, the folding bed is typically confined folded into a wall or storage cabinet in the wall, where it is concealed. These beds provided greater utility of the space, saving space over conventional beds and allowing multiple wide ranging uses of the room with quick and easy conversion between a sleeping room and another use. This cabinet may include shelves or a desk such as the folding beds disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,212,710B1 and 4,793,011.
A folding bed cabinet may include a built-in seat or bench that is usable only when the bed is in the upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,978 discloses such a folding bed with a seating bench that automatically extends upward into a seating position as the bed folds into an upright position. A drawback to this type of seating bench and folding bed combination is that the bench does not have the option of being folded up, down or otherwise out of the way when the bed is in the upright position. Consequently, the folded bed takes up more floor space and is not as versatile for purposes of compact storage of the bed.
A folding bed may further include storage space within or adjacent to the storage space allocated for the folding bed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,710B1 illustrates cupboards included in a folding bed cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,102 discloses an enclosure unit partially surrounding and removable from the lower portion of an upright bed frame. These designs have various constraints including, for example, size, permanency, easy of access, and manufacturability.
It can be seen then that a new and improved folding bed is needed that overcomes the problems with the prior art. An improved folding bed should provide a more versatile folding seat that requires less overall floor space when the bed is in the upright storage position. An improved folding bed should also provide an adjacent storage space with advantages over the prior art. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with folding beds.
The present invention is directed to a folding bed, and in particular to a folding bed having a folding bed assembly and an independently actuated folding seat assembly. The bed assembly and seat assembly are supported on a frame that may be utilized with a storage compartment or locker and incorporated into a cabinet or a recess in the wall or may be self-standing and supported on casters, providing for easily moving the bed between various locations.
The bed assembly includes a mattress mounted to a bed frame and retained with a strap. Folding legs extend outward from the extended edge of the bed frame and provide support in unfolded position. The bed assembly folds along one of its sides between an unfolded use position wherein the mattress and bed frame are substantially horizontal for sleeping, and a folded storage position, wherein the mattress and bed frame are substantially vertical. The bed assembly includes a linkage having a link connecting the support frame to the folding legs. The bed frame pivots near a center portion at each end of the bed frame on the support frame. The bed linkage automatically retracts and extends the folding legs as the bed is folded and unfolded. A counterweight and/or one or more gas springs may be utilized to balance the bed so that the folding may be easily accomplished with minimal effort.
The bed assembly also includes a lock with a handle mounted in the bed frame and flush with an outer surface of the bed frame in a non-actuated position. The lock is depressible to actuate a shaft extending through the bed frame to the inner side of the bed to engage one of two brackets, each configured for receiving the extended shaft, A first bracket receives the shaft in the unfolded use position and a second bracket receives the shaft in the folded stored position.
The seat assembly includes a seat back mounted to an underside of the bed frame and a seat bottom extending outward from a strut extending outward from an underside of the bed frame transverse to the plane of the bed frame. The seat bottom folds between a position substantially flush against the seat back and an extended use position. Folding legs mount to a seat frame near an outer edge to provide sufficient load capacity to support several persons on the seat. The seat linkage includes a link connecting the legs to the support frame so that the legs automatically retract in the storage position and extend in the use position. A lock mounts to one of the folding legs for the seat and includes a spring-loaded actuator handle and an engagement pin. The engagement pin extends through the leg to engage the bed frame when the seat is in the folded stored position. The lock prevents accidental folding of the seat assembly.
The present invention may also include a cabinet covering the mechanisms as well as the bed assembly and seat assembly. It can be appreciated that the present invention provides full access for cleaning the floor and minimal extension outward with side folding and a balanced folding mechanism mounting from an upright portion of the wide base of the support frame.
These features of novelty and various other advantages that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.